1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to received signal strength indication (RSSI) circuits, and, more particularly, to a subsampling wideband RSSI circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication and measurement systems often require some form of power sensing as a means to measure the power of a signal. A RSSI circuit is used to measure the power in the received signal. A detector such as a root mean square (RMS) power detector or a peak detector are two commonly used RSSI circuits. The RMS power detector (i.e., I2+Q2) is typically implemented with a circuit that has a second order non-linearity and provides a DC output proportional to the total RMS signal power.
The drawbacks of typical power detectors include limited bandwidth, relatively high minimum detectable signal, and high power consumption when used to detect radio frequency (RF) signals. All of these are particularly acute in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies, in which the range of operability and performance is limited.